The present invention relates to a bubble-type multicolor-liquid lamp, and more particularly to a lamp that has a main body formed from multiple layers of transparent wall panels, between which narrow chambers are formed to contain color liquids and communicate with air pumps. When the lamp is turned on, the air pumps continuously produce bubbles that enter the narrow chambers and are flattened into irregular shapes enclosed by the color liquids while moving upward in the narrow chambers, creating dynamic, changeful and colorful views on the lamp.
There are many different designed liquid ornaments available in the markets. One of these liquid ornaments is a rotational color-liquid decoration disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,594 granted to the applicant of the present application. The rotational color-liquid decoration of U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,594 includes a decoration having multiple layers or narrow chambers in which differently colored liquids are contained. A driving means is employed to drive the liquids to flow through the narrow chamber, to produce a plurality of flattened, irregularly shaped and overlapped overlapping color areas that move in the narrow chambers to create dynamic and changeful views. A disadvantage of the rotational color-liquid decoration of U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,594 is the somewhat complicate driving means. Moreover, the decoration containing the color liquids must always be kept in a rotating state.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a bubble-type multicolor-liquid lamp on which dynamic, changeful and colorful views are created while the lamp stands still.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bubble-type multicolor-liquid lamp that has a main body for showing dynamic, changeful, and colorful views, and the main body may be of any shape.
To achieve the above and other objects, the bubble-type multicolor-liquid lamp of the present invention mainly includes a main body of any shape mounted on a base and formed from multiple layers of transparent wall panels that are spaced from one another by a small distance so that a narrow chamber is provided between any two adjacent layers of wall panels. Each of the narrow chambers contains a colored liquid and is provided at a bottom with an air supply port to communicate with air pumping equipment. When the pumping equipment is actuated, air bubbles are continuously produced to enter the narrow chambers, where the bubbles are flattened into irregular and clear shapes enclosed by different colored liquids while keep moving upward in the narrow chambers. A light-emitting device mounted at a bottom of the main body projects light beams to shine on the irregular and floating bubbles and the colored liquids in the multiple layers of narrow chambers, creating dynamic, changeful and colorful views on the lamp.